


Learning to Share

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Sookie wants her dream to come true.





	Learning to Share

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Learning to Share  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse/Bill Compton  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 437  
>  **Summary:** Sookie wants her dream to come true.  
>  **A/N:** written for endeni for fandom_stocking

Eric and Bill stared at Sookie with varying degrees of shock on their faces. _At least it wasn’t disgust._

“Let me get this straight.” Eric walked towards her as he spoke. “You had this dream about us?” He turned the statement into a question as he pointed towards Bill. “All of us?”

Sookie nodded her head as she stared into his eyes. She refused to be ashamed of something she dreamed. She wasn’t responsible for what happened in her sleep. 

With a sigh Bill stood and walked towards the two of them. “I’m the King of Louisiana.” He came to a stop in front of her. “And I don’t share.’

_That was the same thing he had said in her dream._ Sookie’s shoulder’s sagged as she felt her hopes dash. She should’ve known better. _What had she been thinking?_ There was no way two vampires especially Bill and Eric would agree to both be her lovers.

“However..” Bill waited until Sookie looked up at him before he could continued. “If that is the only way I can have you in my life... So be it. I’m willing to learn.” He reached out and caressed her cheek. “I’m not willing to give you up.”

Her breath caught in her throat as her heart began to beat out a tempo that threatened to jump out of her skin. _Now if only Eric would..._

Eric reached out and cupped her other cheek. “If you’re waiting for me to agree to share you with Bill...” He paused to stare down at her, the blonde human girl who had changed his very existence. He’d never been really big on sharing but for her he’d do what he had to. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“Are y’all serious?” At their nods a huge grin began to spread across her face. 

Now that she had gotten their agreement Sookie was at a loss as to what she was supposed to do next. “Ummm....”

With a serious look on his face Eric gazed into her eyes. “Be sure you want this, Sookie. Because once we’ve begun neither Bill nor I will ever let you go.”

“Not ever again.” Bill added in a whisper. Losing her once was almost more than he could bear. He was positive he couldn’t survive it again.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Sookie admitted softly. “So what happens next?”

Bill and Eric shared a glance between them before they each took one of Sookie’s hands and drew her between them. With matching wicked grins on their faces they whispered in unison, “Guess.”


End file.
